Los hijos de él
by Suuita
Summary: Que los hijos de tu pareja descubran (por sorpresa) que su padre es bisexual, no será nada fácil. Que te acepten, un gran problema.


**Discaimer**: Sherlock BBC pertenece a Sir Conan Doyle, a _Mofftiss Trollencius_ y a la BBC. Yo sigo pobre y con ganas de que exista la versión gay oficial de la serie.

Este fic se lo dedico a mis Sherlockians (Rikulupin, ReiRonie, Seasonsleep, Umi y Mara) que han tenido que sufrir varios cambios en el fic, esperas, bloqueos y otros problemas por mi parte. Bendita vuestra paciencia.

* * *

Unas cuantas gotas se deslizaron por las ventanas, empañadas por la típica estampa londinense de aquella época del año. Aun siendo verano, septiembre llegó un poco más frío y húmedo de lo habitual, las tormentas empezaron a hacerse evidentes hasta calar en los huesos. ¡Qué gran diferencia de lo ocurrido hace unos meses atrás! Hubo días en que el cielo estuvo tremendamente encapotado, con una temperatura agradable pero poco importaba; para Mycroft Holmes, era una delicia que la lluvia hubiera vuelto a la ciudad. Había algo seductor en las gotas impactando en la acera, el chapoteo del agua encharcada, en aquel murmullo que se formaba por las calles cuando la gente intentaba resguardarse de ella… y el repentino silencio que se formaba que solo se rompía por la actividad de la ciudad. Como si toda burocracia, todas las tensiones provocadas por reuniones, los estrictos protocolos y la asfixiante presión a la que uno se exponía, quedaran sepultados y convirtiéndose en algo casi irreal.

Sin embargo — y a pesar de parecer irónico —, lo que más le gustaba de los días como ese, era la oportunidad de resguardarse de la tormenta. Que él mismo disfrutara del temporal no significaba que el resto de los mortales lo hicieran y si algo le molestaba, era el hecho de que los demás hicieran algo que lo sacaran de su zona de confort. Una cosa era disfrutar del temporal y otra cosa, acabar empapado de una manera poco agradable. Tampoco, acabar lleno de barro gracias a los posos que acababan en los charcos o los empujones que podía recibir mientas los demás intentaban esquivarse, los unos a los otros. Así pues, no dudaba en refugiarse en alguna cafetería-tetería de la zona, en el Club Diógenes o en una casa que considerara de su agrado.

Sobre todo, si esa casa era la del Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

El vínculo que tenía con aquel hombre era, cuanto menos, extraño. No sabía cómo había ocurrido exactamente… bueno, sí que lo sabía pero lo que desconocía era el por qué. Se conocían desde unos cuantos años pero pocas fueron las palabras que habían intercambiado durante aquel lapso de tiempo. No fue hasta un par de años atrás que empezaron a entablar una conversación con el consiguiente acercamiento, bastante extraño para los estándares habituales. A pesar de todo, creía que era la única persona con la que se podía confiar. Y allí estaba, delante de la puerta de su casa, esperando a que abriera después de dibujar cosas inconexas en la cristalera del rellano.

Para su suerte, no tardó mucho en abrirse. Lestrade, a grandes rasgos, tenía el pelo alborotado por el estrés a juego con la camisa, ajada por el ajetreo de su trabajo; había alcanzado a ver su cara de hastío antes de que le hubiera identificado. Sin lugar a dudas, las señales indicaban que no había sido el mejor día laboral del policía y que necesitaba descansar con urgencia antes de cometer alguna locura. Sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y le hizo pasar hacia dentro con un gesto.

Con su habitual andar — firme pero discreto — se acercó al paragüero, dejó su paraguas y se dirigió al sofá del salón. Aquella seguridad al desenvolverse en aquel apartamento, le dio la pequeña ventaja de poder observar cada rincón de la sala, fijándose en la nueva distribución de los muebles o en el desorden caótico. En una esquina, una tabla de planchar demasiado nueva que ejercía de perchero de un traje maltrecho y un chaleco antibalas agujereado.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí? — interrumpió el más joven quien se sentó a una distancia prudencia —.

— La lluvia — estiró suavemente del brazo obligando a que se acercara a su lado —. Afortunadamente, el caso ha sido positivo...

— No me gusta que me espíen más de lo estrictamente necesario, ya te lo dije.

— Considerando delito, deducir mediante la mera observación, ¿podría asegurarme que tiene tiempo para leer mis derechos, Detective Inspector? — Levantó una de sus cejas, acercando su cara en pos de crear un pequeño grado de incomodidad —.

Greg sabía que estaba bromeando, intentando sacarle de sus casillas; era una de aquellas habilidades que había aprendido con la práctica de pelearse con su hermano y que ahora, se permitía utilizar amablemente en contra suya. Lo gracioso de todo aquello era que cada vez que el pelirrojo empezaba ese tipo de jugarretas, había una parte de él que le incitaba a callarle de la mejor manera que sabía y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Sin importarle demasiado que su incipiente barba pudiera irritar la blanca piel de Mycroft, se abalanzó hasta quedar por encima y se sentó en sus muslos.

Sus manos tomaron diferentes direcciones: la izquierda, se dejó caer por el inmaculado traje gris de tres piezas, con las yemas rozando la textura del tejido como si quisiera llegar a incendiar aquel cuerpo; la derecha fue más traviesa y aprovechó el camino que estaba trazando la otra para atrapar la corbata. A continuación, no pudo resistirlo y tiró de ella suavemente. Suspiró placenteramente al imaginar que el pulso del político se aceleraba a medida que la corbata se ceñía más y más.

En ese instante, Mycroft no pudo resistirse y abalanzó su cara hasta llegar a probar los labios de Lestrade con la punta de la lengua. Inmediatamente, este los abrió y se adentró para saborearlo intensamente. Echaba de menos poder besarle hasta que sus alientos compitieran por quedar en pie, aunque esta vez, con cierta desventaja al tener la excitante presión en el cuello. Dicha acción lo empujó a seguir besándolo, cesando la pequeña pelea que sus lenguas habían empezado y comenzó a mordisquearle los labios sin importarle que pudiera hacerle alguna herida. Estaba demasiado absorbido por el calor que había surgido de repente en ese pequeño salón.

De repente, decidió que era el momento de llevar las riendas de aquella situación y aprovechó para respaldarse aún más en el sofá. La panorámica que se ofrecía ante él era deliciosa: aquel hombre jadeaba a centímetros de los labios y por su mirada, podía saber con certeza que la suya también se veía oscurecida a la vez que tenía un brillo de deseo... eso le impulsó a atraer al mayor hacia sí mismo para dejarle sin camisa. Si se rompía en el intento, ya se encargaría de comprarle otra.

Greg atrapó una de las manos del pelirrojo y le ayudó a desabrochar la camisa sin demasiado problema (fue relativamente fácil gracias a los botones, ya cedidos por el paso del tiempo). Una vez libre y con la mano aún en su poder, la acompañó por todo el torso dejando que los dedos acariciaran cada centímetro de piel, sin poder evitar empezar a moverse y rozar ambas caderas. Que estaban duros, era un eufemismo.

— Odio interrumpir — gimió entrecortadamente en el preciso momento en que su amante empezaba a pellizcar suavemente uno de sus pezones — pero yo no puedo más y la última vez, estropeé uno de tus trajes favoritos…

El mayor de los Holmes no pudo evitar reírse ante aquellas palabras. En un principio, tenía planeado quedarse en el Club Diógenes, repasar informes sobre el esbozo del nuevo tratado hondureño-británico y tomar un buen whisky irlandés, no a visitar al pelo cano y acabar teniendo sexo en el sofá. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba divagando y le dio un beso para no preocuparle inútilmente. Seguidamente, decidió ayudar a desabrocharse (y desabrocharle) las prendas que tanto molestaban mas decidió que la corbata permanecería en otro cuello.

El policía se levantó de encima cuando su corbata acabó anudada en el cuello y se puso de rodillas al suelo, para mayor comodidad de ambos. Con impaciencia, buscó a tientas la abertura de los boxers e introdujo un dedo para rozarlo con el pene solo para ver como su amante se arqueaba levemente ante su toque. Ganándose un zarandeo de corbata que le instaba a seguir adelante, estiró hacia abajo los calzoncillos y observó aquella polla tan dura que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Ante aquella visión, la suya dio una sacudida casi electrizante. Estaba desesperado por alcanzarlo pero quería que el otro suplicara, que estirara de la corbata una vez más, cobrándose todo el tiempo lejos. Acorde con su plan, elevó la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa de las que hizo estremecer a su compañero y que respondió con un tirón bastante fuerte.

No quiso alargar la tortura mucho más, Mycroft se le antojaba delicioso y su lengua lamió sus labios como acto involuntario; volvió a bajar la cabeza y enterró el miembro en su boca sintiendo un espasmo en su entrepierna. A continuación, la imperiosa necesidad de entretenerse en cualquier pliegue que encontrara su lengua dio a pie a que acelerara el ritmo, sin poder evitar succionar el glande con gran maestría.

— ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

Había un listado grande de cosas bochornosas en la vida de Gregory Lestrade pero esa se encontraba en lo más alto. Mycroft ya era sexy de por sí pero era especialmente caliente cuando se rendía ante el sexo, nadie podía culparle de estar pendiente de cómo temblaba de placer en vez de estar atento a lo que podía suceder a su alrededor. ¿Quién hubiera predicho que sus hijos vendrían a visitarle en un horario no habitual? Era bastante incómodo que un par de adolescentes vieran a su padre, en trámites de separación, de cuclillas y realizando una mamada a un hombre desconocido. Y no una cualquiera sino una de las mejores que había hecho nunca. En un ataque de conciencia — quizás decoro, no supo qué —, se separó del otro cuerpo y buscó a tientas la manta del sofá.

— Esto no puede estar pasando. Cerraré los ojos y cuando cuente tres, estaré dormida delante de mis apuntes de física…

— Jessica, cariño…

— ME PARECE MUY FUERTE QUE… _ESO_, ¡Y ADEMÁS, CON UN HOMBRE! —exclamó al borde de la hiperventilación. Su hija siempre fue muy dramática cuando se exaltaba —.

— ¿Desde cuándo te van los hombres? — el segundo de sus hijos estaba realmente confuso pero, a diferencia de su hermana, más tranquilo —.

— Mira, Craig, pues...

— ¡NO CAMBIES DE TEMA! ¿MAMÁ SABE ESTO?

El silencio llegó de imprevisto a ese piso, en concreto, en el salón: sus hijos estaban procesando todo lo ocurrido, que su padre estaba manteniendo relaciones extramatrimoniales con un hombre; Greg, por su parte, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo convencer a sus hijos para que no dijeran nada y ahorrarse más problemas con lo cual, se había olvidado momentáneamente de la presencia de Holmes.

— Devuélveme la corbata, si eres tan amable...

Y precisamente, el susodicho, había vuelto a analizar la situación para llegar a la posición más favorable. El cabeza de los Lestrade había vuelto en si, justo a tiempo para descubrir que su compañero había decidido arreglarse para luego marcharse. No le hubiera extrañado demasiado su decisión si no fuera porque había algo en él que le dejaba intranquilo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y de lo que desconocía por completo.

— Espera, Mycroft... — se vio interrumpido por las manos del político quien estaba deshaciendo, una vez más, la corbata

— Tu, seas quien seas, no eres bienvenido... — Jessica aprovechó que su padre se había callado para decir la suya —.

Gregory advirtió a su hija, ya al borde del hastío, pero de poco sirvió para que el pelirrojo se quedara en el piso. Inmediatamente, le vio dirigirse al recibidor donde dejó su paraguas, con la misma firmeza con la que entró pero con el añadido de que tenía una mano ocupada en escribir con su móvil de última generación. ¿Estaría escribiendo a Anthea? ¿O directamente al chófer? La verdad, no le importaba sino cómo había degenerado todo. Su plan improvisado de sexo esporádico y tarde-noche en el sofá, acurrucados y contándose lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, al garete.

Quizás Sherlock tenía razón y era estúpido de remate al no haber sabido ver los detalles, los mensajes subliminales de un día nefasto en Scotland Yard, un tiroteo de los gordos en el último caso resuelto y el mensaje que su abogado había dejado en el contestador automático.

Por otra parte, Holmes dio un último vistazo general a todo lo que tenía alcance. Primero, a la ventana, en donde podía observar como la tormenta seguía golpeando Londres con fuerza. En segundo lugar, al sofá, no muy seguro si tenía que ver con el apego sentimental o a la practicidad que resultaba revisar un escenario una última vez, por si se dejaba alguna cosa de importancia. El tercero en discordia, fue al que se suponía que era su cómplice. No sabía como sentirse ni si era apropiado así que prefirió cruzar el umbral de la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Definitivamente, empezaría a odiar los días de lluvia.

Y no sería el único.

* * *

No os culpo, ¡a mi tampoco me ha convencido el slash! Estoy muy desentrenada (de hecho, mi habilidad de escritura se corresponde a la de un chimpancé manco)... por lo demás, he añadido alguna que otra información que se va a ir desarrollando en los siguientes capítulos así que, si encontráis alguna cosa raruna, ya sabéis. Y no, no estoy haciendo publicidad para que sigáis el fic, es más una disculpa por todo esto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
